


Never

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just one thing you never thought you'd say to him, but you did. Reader fic / Y/N - Your Name Chris Evans Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

I slammed my phone down the kitchen counter. Today had not gone how I had wanted it to. I was supposed to be picking my best friend up from the airport. That plan had been shot right in the face after the phone call I had just received. She wasn't coming. To say I was pissed would be an understatement at this point. This was the fifth time she had bailed on me last minute and it was getting beyond ridiculous.

As I closed the dishwasher I heard the front door open and I tried to set aside my anger for just a moment so I could greet Chris properly, instead of venting to him as soon as he walked in the door. I started the washer and jumped up, sitting on the counter, waiting for him to round the corner.

"Hey babe," Chris smiled as he came into view and headed for the fridge.

"Hey, how was you workout?" I asked, trying hard to sound anything but monotone.

"Good. It's not the working out part I hate about trying to beef up again. I'm just sick of eating all the time and this tasteless chicken," he replied as he grabbed a bottle of water and a container of said chicken. I didn't reply, my mind instantly falling back to the phone call that hadn't ended long ago.

"What's going on?" Chirs said as he sat his food next to me on the counter and stood in between my legs.

"Hmm?" I hummed out without looking up at him.

"Something's bothering you I can tell." Chris was very attentive, sometimes it was a good thing, but in times like this where I was one thread away from flipping my lid, it wasn't. Chris placed his hands on top of my thighs, his thumbs stroking over my skin as he leaned his head down to make me look at him, "Come on, spill it."

"It's Jessica." I sighed.

"She's flying in today isn't she?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered, "She said Phil was flipping out on her this morning. I really hate that guy."

"Didn't he make her back out last time?" he asked as I slid down from the counter, my body sliding along his as his hands came to rest on my hips.

"Like I said, I really hate that guy." I answered.

"Why doesn't she just leave him?" Chris asked as he grabbed his food off of the counter and began eating.

"That's what I keep telling her," I nearly shouted out while pushing myself up from leaning against the counter. "But the stupid fucker keeps threatening her every time she tells him she's sick of his shit." I began pacing the floor back and forth as the anger in me built up again. "I wanna strangle the bastard myself."

"Please don't make me bail you from jail." Chris joked.

"I'm not kidding, Chris. She deserves so much more than this. She's been though hell and back with beating two different kinds of cancer and this asshole is sucking the life out of her more than the cancer did." I huffed.

Chris sat his finished bowl in the sink before turning around to look at me, he glanced over my face before speaking again, "Go get her yourself."

"If I go there I'll end up murdering Phil." I answered.

"Okay, Thug Life, calm your jets. He's got to leave her alone sometime to go to work. Why don't you just pack her up and drive her out here." Chris said as he walked up to me and placed his hands on either side of my shoulders. "She can stay here until she gets on her feet."

"The promise of a brand new start. That's a wonderful idea," I muse as I begin pacing the kitchen again as my mind tried to roughly plan out everything that would need to be done.

"Yeah I've got a lot of great ideas," Chris mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it towards the laundry room behind me.

"Chris," I warned after looking up and seeing his glorious body on display.

"What?" he played along with a smirk as he took another step towards me.

"I know what you are trying to do here," I raised an eyebrow as I placed my hands on my hips. "I never thought I'd say this but, Put your shirt on and stop distracting me."

"Never heard you complain before," he joked with a smirk as he stepped up in front of me.

"You're just distracting me and I'm trying to plan how I can make this work," I answered.

"Let's get the plane ticket to get your there first before you start making a checklist." Chris replied as he ran his fingers lightly over my arms, leaving me shivering at the electricity coursing through my body. "We'll get her here so she can have the life she deserves," He said as he pressed small kisses to my exposed neck. "But first, I think you deserve to de-stress," he whispered in my ear as he stood up straight and wiggled his eyebrows. I opened my mouth to reply but he turned around, sticking his hand up in the air with one finger raised, "Don't argue with me." He bent his finger as if summoning me to follow him but I was stuck to my spot, watching his back muscles flex as his body swayed. His narrow hips and perfectly sculpted ass doing a damn fine job of hypnotizing me as if the sheer presence of him wasn't enough. I chuckled to myself as he disappeared up the stairs to the bedroom. Laughing at myself, as if I could fight against the spell he always cast on me. I walked to the stairs, stopping at the foot of them as his head popped out of the doorway to our room. "You coming?" he smirked as he shook the bottle of massage oil at me before disappearing back into the room.

"I sure hope so," I mumbled to myself, the tension and stress fell off in sheets as I climbed each step, getting closer and closer to my own personal heaven.


End file.
